


Tales of the Other World

by NovelisticArtist



Category: Tales of Vesperia, Various Video Games
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelisticArtist/pseuds/NovelisticArtist
Summary: Have you ever wondered how our favorite Vesperia characters would handle being in alternate situations? What about being in your favorite fandom? Then this is the place for you. Sit down, get comfy, and definitely make sure you have those tissues. You're going to need them on this journey through the various fandoms.





	1. Chapter 1

This is a collection of short stories based around various fandoms.

 

The one thing all of these stories will have in common, is that they will use the main characters from the game Tales of Vesperia. These characters will be put into various situations based on the fandom that has been chosen for that particular chapter.

 

Thank you for taking the time to read these!

 

~Kie


	2. A Single Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri never much cared for flowers......until his life depended on one.

**Tales from the Other World**

  
**Chapter One: A Single Petal**

* * *

  
  
Yuri Lowell never much cared for flowers. Sure, his name actually meant 'lily' but that was really as far as it got. Flowers had so many different meanings, it confused him, and he really never got a chance to go and delve into the special meanings and different combinations. It just wasn't him.

  
So why he decided to carry this damned thing around, astounded him.

  
Yuri stared down at the raven hued rose in his hand. Was there even such a thing as a purple rose? He didn't really have anyone he could ask, so he just went with it. It was here, in his hands, so it had to exist, right?

  
Then again, this place....

  
Grumbling, Yuri stood from his place seated against the wall, his coal colored eyes staring at the white bricks that surrounded him. This place was a nightmare. That's the only thing he could describe it as. 

_"A-ah...is something wrong?"_

The sudden voice startled Yuri, and he turned, taking the look of worry on his companions petite face. 

_"No, Estellise, it's nothing. I just think we should get moving."_ he responded, and she nodded, clutching her own pink rose to her chest. 

_"o-oh, that's right, yes, lets go!"_ she seemed enthusiastic, and Yuri couldn't help but grin as he tucked his rose into his belt. 

Estellise Heurassin. He had just met her, but already she was turning out to be a decent friend. Which was saying something, since Yuri didn't let a lot of people get too close to him. Then again, she had saved him when his rose was stolen. 

This damned rose. Ever since he had fallen into this weird world, that rose had been the bane of his existence...and possibly the savior of it as well. It gauged how much damage he had....and that was a good thing, he supposed. How it did so though....that was lost on him.

He held out his hand to Estellise, and she took it, giving him a rather blinding smile. For a moment, Yuri wondered how someone so innocent could exist, amist all of the evil and horrors that the world...no, this place, had given them. 

...

Somehow, they had wound up in a rather peculiar predicament

_"What would you give me for it then, Kiddo?"_

The man that now held Estellise's rose, gripped it rather hard, causing the girl beside Yuri to flinch. Coal hued eyes narrowed in disgust. After everything they'd been through together, the man known as Raven just had to betray them. Then again....something had always felt off about the man. Something felt...fabricated. Yuri wasn't sure how to put it....perhaps it had been instinct. The way Raven acted.....felt undeniably fake at times.....That didn't mean he'd expected this betrayal. 

  
_"R-raven, please...give it back...."_ Estellise muttered, her voice soft. Yuri clenched his teeth as the black haired man shook his head. 

_"I told you, I don't know who this Raven guy is. My name is Schwann."_ the man replied. 

"Convinent time to loose your memories, old man...." Yuri hissed, and 'Schwann' laughed, holding out that pink rose. 

"I'll ask ya again. What would you give me for it? Pink's really not my color." 

Yuri blinked down at Estellise, and he couldn't help but give a sigh. He knew what he was going to do. He didn't have a choice. After everything.....after being trapped in this hellhole of a art gallery....after the trials, and the errors and everything in between...He was not about to let her die. He had sworn to her that she'd get out. Told her that everything would be fine. There was no way he would make that a lie. And if this...'Schwann' or 'Raven' or whatever his name really was....kept a hold of that rose.....

  
Without a word, Yuri unhooked the rose at his belt and held it out, ignoring the gasp at his side.

  
_"Y-Yuri, **no!** "_ Estellise tried to pull his hand back, but he moved out of the way, stepping forward.

  
_"I'll give you mine, Old Man."_ Yuri said, conviction filling his voice. This damned rose. A rose of death. A rose of salvation. A rose of fate. He knew that if the petals were taken...then it would cause nothing but pain. Pain that he wouldn't be able to bear. _"...So give Estelle's back."_

_"Sure thing, Kiddo. Midnight is a better scheme for me, don'tcha think?"_

There was a reason that Yuri never really liked flowers. They had far too many different meanings and colors for him to wrap his mind around. People took them so seriously. Purple was no different. He knew that purple often meant royalty, which was a laugh for him due to the fact that he had no family. He also knew that sometimes, the color purple could be used to enchant others. That was as far as his knowledge of the color went. 

He did not wince when the flower was ripped out of his grip, only watching as Schwann tossed that pink rose, holding only 2 of it's former petals, to the ground and walk off. No, he merely stepped forward and bent down, picking the flower up and turning to the girl in tears behind him. 

_"Don't loose it this time, kay?"_

Yes. This was fine. He was more than willing to give his life for this girl, despite the fact they had just met. She was too young, too innocent for him to just let...die. Despite everything that had happened, the tirals, the horrors....she had remained untainted. A little more stubborn, perhaps, but never-the-less untainted. Even as a stab of pain echoed through his body from what seemed to be his heart....he knew he had made the right choice. 

...

_"It's fine, Estelle."_ he had found himself saying a short time later, leaning up against the wall as his strength continued to fail him. He looked down at her tear filled green eyes, and felt his heart clench. _"Just let me rest for a second. You go on ahead, and I'll catch up to you. Got it?"_

He watched her leave, and finally let out a cry as another wave of pain hit him, sending him to the ground. He tilted his head back to stare up at the ceiling. This was it...wasn't it? Just like that. 

But it was fine. She would live, and she would get out of this nightmare. That was the only thing that mattered to him. 

Strength gone, Yuri found himself no longer able to move at all.....other than a few breaths. Hazed with pain, his mind fought to stay coherent, but it was a loosing battle. Regret wormed its way into his heart, as he recalled everything he had been planning to do. But not once did he regret his choice. 

He had promised her that he'd take her to meet Flynn, that he'd help her with her homework, that he'd help her get out from under the strict rule of her parents....and that they'd all go eat together. Thinking about it made him recall the fact that he was supposed to meet Flynn later on today, and he was supposed to give Karol some lessons in karate.

None of it would happen, he knew that. 

And that was fine. 

He felt the stab of another petal being pulled roughly off the stalk of his rose, biting his lip against screaming out. 

It was fine.

His arms and legs felt so weird, so numb. He couldn't move them, even if he wanted too. It was even getting harder to breathe. 

It was....fine. She'd live....

Vaugely, he wondered what kind of life Estelle would lead now. He knew she wouldn't be completely innocent after this. No one could be. He also wondered if she knew about his lie. He wouldn't be catching up to her. No, that wouldn't happen at all. He wouldn't be able to help Karol with his karate. He wouldn't be able to meet the friend Estelle had spoken of. (hazily he thought he remembered her calling the other Rita). A bit of regret passed through him, Flynn was utterly hopeless without him. Couldn't even cook his own meals.....heh...he'd probably burn the whole apartment down.....but he didn't regret his choice.

If it had to be him....or her? He'd choose her any day. 

Fine....as long as she....

_"Well shit.....Flynn....I'm sorry. Looks like....I'll have to...take a rain check on...that dinner..."_

Yuri didn't feel the last petal. He didn't feel anything. His vision had swam, darkened at the third to last petal. His mind, overloaded by pain, had given in. He didn't know that Estelle had burned Schwann, or that she had gotten out. He didn't know that she had come back for him....Only to find him gone. 

He didn't know that once she got out, she forgot everything, only to stop on the second floor of the real gallery. 

He didn't know that she stopped, staring up at the one painting that got her attention, of a young man with midnight hued hair....dark eyes focused on the viewer of the painting with a soft yet cocky grin. He didn't know that she started to cry....unable to understand why the tears fell from her eyes and the sobs wracked her frame and the undeniable weight of grief and loss hit her like a ton of bricks. 

All he knew was silence. Darkness. And a sinking abyss of nothingness.

  
_**"Rose of the Lone Wolf: Born alone and died alone, the Lone Wolf gave his life for the little lamb that he had come to care for."** _


End file.
